The accumulated research over the past decade has amply demonstrated that television has a profound impact on children's social development. Most significantly, one type of content, TV violence, has been shown to increase children's aggressive behaviors and attitudes. However, almost all of the research has focused on non-handicapped children, and little is known about how TV is used or how it affects emotionally disturbed (ED) or learning disabled (LD) children. There is suggestive evidence that children, especially boys, who are aggressive and have interpersonal problems with peers and parents are most susceptible to the negative effects of TV violence. Based on these characteristics, emotionally disturbed and learning disabled boys, especially those who are aggressive, have been identified as having a high risk of being adversely affected. The proposed study has five objectives: (1) To assess the TV viewing habits of ED and LD children and to compare their habits with those of non-handicapped peers; (2) To determine how TV aggression alters the social behavior of ED and LD children and to compare their reactions with those of non-handicapped peers; (3) To compare how ED, LD, and non-handicapped youngsters interpret and comprehend TV aggression and other televised social content; and (4) To identify which children are at greatest risk for the adverse effects of viewing TV aggression. The television viewing reactions of 210 third through sixth grade boys, 70 from classes for the emotionally disturbed, 70 from classes for the learning disabled and 70 from regular classes, will be compared on the following dimensions: (1) Differential behavioral response to TV violence; (2) Comprehension of televised social content, particularly aggression; and (3) Television viewing habits, perceptions, and attitudes. In that several variables are likely to determine both viewing habits and reactions to TV aggression, the following characteristics will also be assessed and related to differential reactions to and use of television: aggressivity, IQ, self-esteem, and family and peer relations.